


Everything has changed

by ImmortalsForever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I made this a year ago, M/M, Sad, Sadness, sadkado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalsForever/pseuds/ImmortalsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has changed. Nothing is as it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally wrote this a year ago, I need some feedback on if it is good and if I should continue this.

Everything's changed, nothing is as it used to be.

Nothing was as it used to be, that's what the gang leader knew, the days went by, the time ticked on, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours into days, days turned into years.

It only seemed like yesterday when Mikado met up with Masaomi and explored the place called Ikebukuro. His life changed forever, if Mikado hadn't gone to Ikebukuro and met up with Masaomi then his life would be the same, all boring, no fun.

But, Mikado did meet up with the other, and then his life changed, now he was with the blue squares leader, trying to make a better place for his friends Sonohara-san and Kida-kun. Little did he know, that he'd made a grave mistake along his paths.

The first fault was when Mikado had stabbed Aoba's hand with a pen, finding such.. **_satisfaction_** in doing so, then after it, realising that he'd done it, Mikado bandaged Aoba's hand up for him.

The second fault was when he lite this guy on fire, that had beaten Mikado up pretty bad, gasoline was poured on the person's body and lite on fire, that feeling coming back to Mikado, the feeling of pure evil and satisfaction.

But it was soon taken away when he'd seen Masaomi's discussed expression, shock and pure horror, Mikado wasn't. . ready for this, not at all, just in time Aoba turned up and Mikado spoke a few words, going away with Aoba. Feeling rather annoyed and angry, Mikado thought that Masaomi would feel concerned for him or happy to see him, but no, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?~


End file.
